


Digging

by Callmyname



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:12:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmyname/pseuds/Callmyname
Summary: On the site





	Digging

My sweat trickled down my neck.   
There was only so much you could do to stop it from ruining things. I had done everything I could think of - drink less water? Get fuzzy with dehydration. Wear less clothes -- get burnt to a cinder. Work at night? Nah not safe. Anyway the public transport was too rubbish to get to anf from site when it was dark, and no way was I breaking my leg in a pot hole walking there. Oh and the rubbish. It's not like nyone actually cared about theat round herem

 

But seriously, I hate sweat for the way it always seemed to ruin my attempts at neat, well-done copies of what I was looking at. It's not like I could afford a camera, or a team of assistants to hold stuff. All I had was my eyesight, perfect visual memory. And the chance to crack this code before someone else worked out what it all meant. 

Yeah. Because seriously, anyone who told yout thar tombs were boring, and that there was no clue who had done this before was bullshittig you.

I also only had a few weeks left before my Dad finally managed to track me down. I know he was going to go balistitc when he discovered that I hadn't actually gone back to Uni. But instead had decided it would be more fun to run off on some crazy idea that I had. 

I always had found libraries were the place to hide awy from all those scary people. Lecture theatres turned out to be even worse than school classrooms; brightly lit, five times as many people. Noisy and full of sharp corners. 

I just could not hack it. So, when I somehow or other got on the wrong flight, and ended up in Cairo! What did I do but bribe my way through the queue4. It's like, hang on. My money is going to go a lot further out here than in London, and I have a whole year's living expenses just sitting in my bank account. As far as everyone is concerned, I have gone on an easter break with the skiing society. But noone in the scoeity actually know me at all. Nor does anyone in my course - I have not exchanged a word with any of them.

Yeah, so I am one antisocial batch. Don't care. I


End file.
